paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid (MauixCoral Song)
Time for another Song Article! This time, in a new format... I'm completely abandoning the use of script format for my song articles. Pup Pup Dance Battle will still be finished in that format, however. See, every time I listen to "Train - Mermaid" I think of Tundrathesnowpup's Maui and 258raindrop's Coral singin' and dancin' together on a beach, all romantic-esque... Except surrounded by other pups singing and dancing with them! Here's the link to the Song -------------------- Coral... A long time had passed since Maui had seen her. Made him wonder if he'd ever see her again... He is, after all, a land-dwelling pup, and she's a mythical Mer-Pup. The mere thought of her made him crazy. Her beautiful blue eyes, her stunning mermaid's tail decorated in stripes of green and blue hues all made him long to embrace her just once more... She did have that strange purple necklace... Something about allowing her to transform into a normal pup? Maui shrugged his shoulders at the notion while he basked in the shining rays of the summer sun. The young Cockapoo guy simply wore black swimming trunks and a sleeveless white v-neck with purple sleeves on his arms, separate from the shirt. "Maui!" A voice called out, down from the sidewalk in Adventure Bay. The Red and Peach-colored Cockapoo whipped his head around to see another familiar Cockapoo strolling across the hot sands to meet him. Besides this girl was her tall German Shepherd boyfriend. Skye clung tightly to Chase's arm as they greeted him. Both were wearing their swimsuits. Chase had a black and blue pair of trunks on and a white button-up shirt while Skye wore a pink top with blue denim shorts. "Hey, sis." said Maui, in a bit of a nonchalant tone. Chase sniffled curiously for a moment, and raised an eyebrow at his (hopefully) future brother-in-law. Maui eyed the Shepherd in an uncomfortably awkward way. Chase was like a drone. He had some superior sixth sense to identify when someone was feeling a bit blue. Maui hated it. He knew immediately that Chase would point it out. "Are you done?" Maui asked sarcastically Chase gave a smirk and a bit of a chuckle in response. "You doin' okay, Maui? You seem a bit... down." Maui gave a roll of the eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm fine, Chase." he said with a snarky tone. The daredevil gave a smirk as he placed his hand on Chase's shoulder in assurance. "I appreciate the thought, but I can handle myself." said Maui. "Sure, that's why you need me to tell you when to call it quits." Skye giggled at her little brother, causing Maui to blush and let out a playful growl. "Gee, thanks, sis.." Maui commented. He shook his head, causing his ears to flop about. His eyes were filled with longing and sadness, even if his expressions were able to conceal them. The eyes never lie, even if Maui can put on a facade that can fool his sister and her boyfriend, his eyes would give him away. Maui let out a sigh as if his heart had been taken by the sea and his soul had become intertwined in a harmonious union with the ocean waves. "I just can't stop thinking about her..." However, when by the time he turned around, Maui jumped in surprise as he saw numerous members of the PAW Patrol huddled into one clump, intently listening in on his tale. Maui rolled his eyes after recovering from the surprise. All he wanted was to see her again... Even if he couldn't swim, he could take a boat... To an island so remote, only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before... All Maui had to do was to sing his heart out... So he did. "Can't swim so I took a boat... To an island so remote, only Johnny Depp has ever been~ to it~ before~..." Maui began to sing. At first, Skye and Chase glanced at each other with confused glares, while Frostbound raised his eyebrow at the Cockapoo of crimson highlights. Tierra, on the other hand, began to dance a few samba steps with Tracker, signaling to the others that this song is in fact a Samba. "Stayed there 'till the air was clear... I was bored and out of tears~ Then I saw you washed up on the shore~" As Maui began to sing the next line, Frostbound and Chase stood to either side of him and sang with him. The entire group composed of those three, Skye, Tundra, Everest, Rocky, Centurion, Nicasia, Tracker, Tierra, Umbravivo, and Arika. The six couples and Maui performed Samba walks, advancing forwards towards the gleaming ocean. "I offered you my coat! The goddess love can float! Crazy how that shipwreck met my ship was comin' in... We talked till' the sun went down..." ''The Crimson-highlighted Cockapoo turned around and ceased Samba-walking, forcing the six couples to stop as well, They continued their routine in an alley-like formation that Maui can walk up and down through. Maui alone sang, and he sang his heart out. ''"Love on the Puget Sound~! My treasure map was on you're skin~!" "Beauty in the water~! Angel on the beach... Ocean's daughter~! I thought love was out of reach, 'till I got her~! Had I known it could come true, I would have wished in ninety-two, for a Mermaid just... Like... you~..." "Woah-oh-oh-oh~" ''The other guys sang, backing up Maui in vocalization. The pups had a decent-sized crowd at this point. ''"Just... Like~ you!" "Woah-oh-oh..." The pups all performed a few Samba walks advancing back towards their audience. The guys brought their girlfriends down into a dip before continuing their fiery Samba dances. "Sharks green with envy, they... Wonder what you see in me~ Funny but sometimes can't help but wonder that as well~..." Before Maui sang the next line, he performed a fast, fluid backflip, landing perfectly back down on the hot sand.'' "Now life is a holiday! Makin' up for the years I've paid... The way to this heavenly bay~ It went through hell~!"'' As the pups displayed their brilliant Samba routine, conveying the music through every movement of their hips, Maui continued to sing from his longing heart... Little did they know, a particular Mer-Pup was watching, gently splashing her tail along with the beat... This time, Frostbound, Umbravivo, Chase, Centurion, Rocky, and Tracker all sang with Maui. "Beauty in the water~! Angel on the beach... Ocean's daughter~! I thought love was out of reach, 'till I got her~! Had I known it could come true, I would have wished in ninety-two, for a Mermaid just... Like... you~..." "Woah-oh-oh-oh~" "Just... Like~ you!" "Woah-oh-oh..." The couples broke off from their Samba routine and entered a Hip-Hop dance style with waving arms and precise pivots as the Cockapoo's harmony continued to resonate. "Rescued you by the Banyan tree! All the girl-fish in the sea... Couldn't hold a candle to you, they don't have a handle on you, they don't have a scandal on you, I love ecco sandals on you, savin' me was B-I-G! All the boy-fish in the sea~..." ''Maui gave a quick smirk and a wink to the audience before singing the next few words. ''"They all wish that they could be me~..." "Can't swim so I took a boat... To an island so remote, only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before~..." The Mer-Pup's face instantly lit up as she placed her hand on the blue crystal around her neck. With a bright blue light that shines from the shoreline, Maui turned around and shielded his eyes as he sang the word "Before". When the light subsided, Maui's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the mermaid he longed for emerge from the water as her fish tail turned into long, shapely legs that walked towards him. "Coral..." muttered Maui with a smile. Coral, the Mer-Pup of beautiful brown, orange, and tan hues has the ability to transform between Mer-Pup and Land-Pup. She wore a soft smile as she replied, "Maui... I know, it's been a while since- Oh!" She exclaimed as Maui pulled the beauteous Mer-Pup closer to him. Each of the PAW Patrol couples danced their Samba routine in a circle around Maui and Coral. The former opened his heart for the final chorus of the song as he danced this Samba of rejoice with the love of his life... "Beauty in the water~! Angel on the beach... Ocean's daughter~! I thought love was out of reach, 'till I got her~! Had I known it could come true, I would have wished in ninety-two, for a Mermaid just... Like... you~..." "Woah-oh-oh-oh~" '' ''"Just... Like~ you!" "Woah-oh-oh..." "Just... Like~ you!" "Rescued you by the Banyan tree~... All the girl-fish in the sea..." "Just~ Like~ you!" As the song ended, the seven couples formed a line facing the audience that watched them sing and dance. Each of the guys dipped their girlfriends for the end of the song before bringing them back up. Maui held Coral close in his arms, tears of joy streaming from both of their eyes. "I want you to stay with me... Here, in Adventure Bay! Or at least... Come by and visit more often!" said Maui in a glad tone. He was truly glad that the Mer-Pup he fell in love with came back for him. Coral let out a few soft giggles as her face flushed with red at her boyfriend. "Yes, of course! I love you, and that's what matters." Maui wore a great big smile on his face as he replied with exuberance, "Great!" Shortly thereafter, the two pups' snouts met as they kissed, the rest of the PAW Patrol applauding them. All were happy that their good friend Maui had his love once again, however none were as happy as Skye. The big sister shed a few tears of joy for her lil' brother and his mermaid. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Dancing Category:Fun Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Songs Sung by Maui Category:Anthro Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Frostbound Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Tracker Category:Songs Sung By Umbravivo